Introductions
by Bush Fire Transition
Summary: Hermione and Draco want to get Lucuis Malfoy's blessing to get married. The war may be over, but the grudges are not. One-Shot


**Hey people, this fic was written by emeraldvj and emsaduem. That's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hermione?"

"UGH!"

Shoes flew through the air, nearly impaling the blond man walking **into** the room. Thankfully, he was able to duck out of the way fast enough as a silver shoe whizzed past him and hit the wall.

"Geez, Granger, watch where you throw those things!"

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, running to check if her boyfriend was ok, "Did it hit you? I'm so sorry!"

Chuckling lightly, he stood up and dusted off his best dress robes. Hermione was kneeled before him, a dressing gown tied with a sash around her waist. Her hair was half tamed, one side poofing out like it normally did, and the other side spooled into curls.

"I'm fine." For emphasis, he gently pecked her cheek.

She sighed and clasped her hands together, slowly standing up to her full height. "I don't think I can do this…"

Smiling softly, Draco embraced his bushy-haired witch. She gratefully leaned into him. As he rocked her gently, allowing his actions to speak louder than any meaningless words of comfort, he glanced around the sparsely furnished room. A few knick-knacks from their adventures stood on her dresser: an old bone from the catacombs they toured in France, a small glass ferret from Venice (which he still thought mocked him), a scarf from the quidditch match she took him to for his birthday, and some various other trinkets. On the other side of the room, a small couch had been tastefully placed in the corner where they spent time together on cold winter nights.

Most available surfaces were covered in clothing and shoes. Mountains of blouses and dresses dominated the floor and small couch. Draco's eyes widened; he didn't even know the fashionably-challenged Granger even owned this much clothing. Some dresses had been chucked carelessly across the room. The shoe that had nearly lobbed off his head now lay in a pile of cloth and fabrics that had accumulated at the foot of the bed.

Gently, he peeled Hermione from his side and looked into her liquid chocolate eyes. They desperately stared into his gray ones, pleading for some advice or comfort.

"I can't do this, Draco. I'll ruin everything. I can't even find anything decent to wear!"

Laughing slightly, he smirked, "Where's all that Griffindor pride you're known so well for?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You are beautiful in anything, love," he whispered in her ear, letting his breath tickle it.

Despite having had their relationship for over a year, Hermione's face flushed scarlet, and she quickly backed away. He couldn't help but smile as she fumbled for a witty comeback. While she angrily stared at the ground, Draco dutifully began to walk around the room, examining different articles of clothing. Blouses, skirts, dresses, and sweaters began to fly across the room, each forming two neat piles, one smaller the other. She stared in awe as he finished separating her entire wardrobe into the mounds, until nothing remained.

"This-" he pointed to the one to his left, "is the unacceptable clothing and that-" he nodded towards the much smaller pile, "is half decent."

Suddenly defensive, Hermione growled, "I have decent clothing, ferret!" Draco pretended to look scarred by the old nickname: "Then why did you say 'I have nothing decent to wear'?"

She huffed, "It's no fair that you're so much better at this than I am. You don't have to worry about things like this."

Draco shrugged, "Well, if you're almost ready, I'd love to leave before the turn of the century."

Hermione turned away from her boyfriend, "Just get out so I can change, already," she said picking up a blue article of clothing from the nearest pile, "I'd like to leave with most of my dignity intact and your ego seems to be taking up most of my space."

Draco looked up as if recalling fond memories, "It's a miracle that neither of us have killed the other over these past few months."

Hermione grumbled a bit, "Maybe I should focus a bit more when aiming a shoe at your head."

The blond laughed, "Love you too, Mione," he replied before exiting the room and closing the door.

After a few moments, Hermione exited the room wearing a knee-length blue dress, with a cream cardigan tossed on her shoulders.

"Ready?" Draco asked holding out his arm.

Hermione nodded and took his arm. Before either of them could say another word, Draco apparated them from his girlfriend's apartment.

Suddenly, the couple found themselves outside the intimidating gates of Malfoy Manor.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Draco asked his girlfriend.

She nodded nervously, "What could go wrong, right? Everyone else seems happy enough for us- even your mother."

Draco's smile faded, "My mother loves the idea of me happy in general, and she absolutely adores the fact that you have a personality _and_ a brain. This is a different experience."

Hermione gave her boyfriend a forced smile,"Well, it's best to get it over with, right?"

She waited for him to respond, but instead, he stared at the Manor. Its dark, intimidating walls looked tall even from their perch. His silver eyes looked conflicted, but as soon as he saw her staring, they returned to normal. A small reassuring smile appeared on his face, one Hermione could see right through. His usually calm demeanor had been replaced with fear and shock. Under her hand, she could feel his muscles tense and pulse race. She felt the same. Gripping his shoulder to steady her shaking hand, Hermione took a tentative step forward, attempting to lead Draco to the gate.

After a second of resistance, he slowly lead forward, walking with measured, even steps to the gate. He placed a hand on the lock and closed his eyes. The house, recognizing its former tenant, swung open to reveal a road sloping down into tree, only to reappear in the distance, at the foot of the Malfoy Manor. The couple exchanged a look. Hermione leaned in gently, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you. No matter what happens, I love you," she reminded him. He visibly relaxed, allowing her to add, slightly jokingly, "And remember, if he dares to lay a finger on you…"

Her wand appeared in her hand, just poking out of the sleeve of her cardigan. Draco smiled, feeling far more reassured knowing the most terrifying witch would hex the daylights out of his father for him.

They set off, choosing to walk down the long, winding walkway rather than apparating. A soft, spring breeze toyed with the green canopy overhead, blocking the sky periodically. The only sound to be heard was the clicking of Draco's dress shoes and the scuffling of Hermione's feet.

* * *

Sitting comfortably in the drawing room, Lucius Malfoy sighed as he heard someone come in through the front door.

"Father?" He heard a voice shout from the foyer. Moments later, his son, Draco, walked in with a familiar looking woman.

Interested in the person his son had brought home, Lucius waited for him to continue.

"Father," he started, "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Miss Hermione Granger,"

Lucius glared at Hermione before returning to his newspaper, "Stop playing games Draco, you have to be serious about your playthings sooner or later. Break the girl's heart and be done with it. If you keep wasting your time you won't have any decent pureblooded women left to choose from."

Draco stiffened and grew tense, "Father, I'm being completely serious. Miss Granger and I are in a committed relationship and we would appreciate your thoughts and support on the matter."

Without looking up from the Daily Prophet, Lucius waved them away, "Draco, I do not want to be disturbed. You wish to know my thoughts? Well, here they are: go take your childish fun elsewhere. I don't have time for foolishness."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Mr. Malfoy, Draco and I would greatly value your approval."

Lucius put down the paper, "Listen, you filthy mud-blood, I don't care if you think anyone of your kind is good enough to lick the dirt at our feet. You are worthless. You have no right to speak, and you have no right to be here. Now, please leave the property immediately."

Draco stopped his foot in anger, "That's preposterous! Hermione is here as my guest! You have no right to kick her out."

Lucius gave his son a cold stare, "I forbid you from seeing Hermione Granger again, or I will disown you and leave you with nothing. You will become the shame of the wizarding world and a disgrace to all. You will be blasted off the family tree and become a laughingstock of all of pureblooded society. I will curse you myself and kick your worthless self to the curb."

While Draco was yelling at his father, Hermione stood, bristling at his side. The old, vile nickname ricocheted throughout her head, taunting her. Her wand, which had been carefully tucked away in a charmed pocket inside her sleeve, slid into her palm.

"The war is over, father," Draco growled, pouring all of his anger into that one word, "and you are fighting for a lost cause; muggleborns are the same as us. Even smarter at times."

Lucius looked appalled, but his expression of shock quickly transformed into one of pure anger. He rose quickly, robes swishing at his feet.

"I shall not be spoken to in such a manner in my own home!"

With swift, precise steps, he marched up to Draco. Despite his clenched fists, he stood his ground, unflinching and unmoving. The elder Malfoy, however, was not so calm. His gloved hand was raised, poised for a slap. Hermione could take it no more. Staying true to her promise, she aimed her wand and screamed, "Everte statum!"

Lucius was launched backgrounds, crashing into the chair and landing on the hardwood floor. Blood from a gash in his head trickled down his forehead. He staggered up glaring daggers at Hermione who was being held back by Draco.

"I never thought my own son would need to be protected by a violent, mudblood whore."

It was Hermione's turn to hold back her lover. Unlike her, he would surely kill his father.

After a moment, Draco's anger was hidden behind his cool demeanor.

"Come on, Hermione, I believe we've over stayed our welcome," Draco said coldly with pointed glare at his father. Then, he apparated them back to Hermione's apartment. Without a word, he plopped down on her couch, sighing heavily.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Hermione asked curling up next to him.

He laughed: "Me? Am I alright? Are _you?_"

Taking a shaky breath, Hermione nodded. The vile name had continued to echo in her head. Sure, Hermione had long since gotten over the pain of those words, and how they could start an entire war. However, the pain never truly left; it was forever imprinted in her mind.

Draco put a hand to his forehead in frustration, "I don't know Hermione. What are we going to do?"

Hermione sat up from her position to face him, "What do you mean, Draco? Your father has no power over us. What can he do?"

"You mean other than take away my inheritance and ruin my chances of economic success?" he replied, laughing sarcastically.

Hermione gave him a blank look.

"Hermione," Draco said quietly, "I don't care what power my father thinks he has over me, and I would willingly give up this lavish lifestyle to spend the rest of my years with you and all that sappy stuff. It doesn't matter."

Confused, Hermione raised an eyebrow. Silently Draco pulled the brunette into his arms. "I'm concerned about what he could do to you. You mean more to me than anything in the world, and the thought that he could somehow take you away from me frightens me. I don't know what I'd do without you," he trailed off.

His eyes flickered to the side, causing Hermione to smile. She knew Draco may love her, but this sappy, gooey words always seemed empty to him. Gently closing her eyes, she let her head rest on his chest. Long digits stroked her hair, occasionally getting caught in knots.

"I'm not some princess that requires protection," she murmured. "I'm certain I've proven that to you."

Draco smiled. Of course she was no damsel in distress. If anything, she's saved him more times than he has saved her. It was nice to think that this quick-witted, brave, beautiful witch was all his own. His father couldn't stop them. He was but a speedbump.

"Yes, you have," he whispered, using his unoccupied hand to gently coax her chin into lifting, until her face was facing his. Draco gently lowered his lips to hers.

Eagerly, Hermione met his lips with hers. They kissed for a few moments before separating. It had been melancholy: sweet, but it still held a certain sadness.

"I love you," Hermione said softly.

"I know you do," Draco replied, a smug grin creeping on to his face. Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder. In return, Draco rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I love you, too, my bushy-haired beaver," said Draco sarcastically.

"Prat," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"So, what should we do now?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, "Well, your father threatened to curse you if he ever saw me again, so I believe this would be about the time for you to make a remark saying we need an evil and humorous plan. Then, you use that conniving Slytherin head of yours to give me ideas, and I reject them for their stupidity before coming up with a brilliant one."

Draco nodded in content, "Sounds about right."

Hermione laughed and pulled her boyfriend into another brief kiss.

* * *

The weather was different. Of all the things Hermione noticed, it was the amount of clouds in the sky. Unlike their previous visit, it was cloudy, ominous and dark. The rustling brown leaves only made the entire day seems darker, despite the early hour. The wind was brisk and harsh, causing her to pull her jacket closer to her body. Again, unlike the other day, her outfit was far more casual. Regular muggle jeans and a muggle t-shirt seemed appropriate for the moment. Even Draco had opted for a regular blazer and dress pants. The atmosphere between the two was far different as well. Fear and worry had replaced by calm with barely any underlying tension. Instead of gripping Draco's arm like a lifeline, she had her fingers laced with his, making a subtle clinking that followed them every few steps.

If something hadn't changed, it was the location. The road was just as winding, the canopy just as dark, and most importantly, the Manor just as looming. The tips of its spire began to peek over the trees as they approached. Eventually, the entire building was in view, black and grey. It looked as if the couple was walking into a haunted house, with the creepy weather and dark house.

Without pausing, they forged on, past the hedges and neatly trimmed trees, until the paved road transformed into a cobblestone walkway.

When the young couple entered the manor, Narcissa directed them towards Lucius's study. There, they found the elder Malfoy reading a book at his desk.

"Father allow me-" Draco started.

"Draco, I thought I forbid you from ever seeing her again. At least get her out of my presence before you say your pitiful goodbyes." demanded Lucius without glancing up from his book.

A slow smirk crept onto Draco's face. "Whatever do you mean, father?" he inquired, feigning innocence.

Finally, Lucius looked up from his paper to glare at the two, "Draco, leave before I escort you both out myself, and if I see you with that filth again, you will suffer the consequences."

Draco released Hermione's hand to pace back and forth slowly in front of Lucius's desk. "You know father," he said, picking up a spherical paperweight, "I don't think I will."

Curious, Lucius put down his book and clasped his hands together. "And why is that?" he asked.

Draco placed the bauble back on the desk and grinned, "If you had permitted me to finish earlier, Father, I would like to introduce to you Miss Hermione Malfoy. As I recall, you forbid me from ever seeing Miss Granger again."

**I know emeraldvk feels the same, but when we were writing it together (that being emsaduem and emeraldvk), we were absolutely fangirling. Both of us LOVE this ship. We hope this silly, romance one-shot is satisfactory. Please review!**


End file.
